


Domestic Secrets

by xHaruka17x



Series: Male Carrier Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dentist Dean, Divorced Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Male Carrier Verse, Mention of Murders, mention of violence, mentions of mpreg, retired CIA agent Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a retired CIA agent who is blissfully married and has a beautiful son. He thought he left his CIA life behind along with anyone that had to do with it. Then one night he gets a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Domestic Secrets(家密)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198338) by [galaxy0Delta0angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy0Delta0angel/pseuds/galaxy0Delta0angel)



> //Memories
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Ranya-Ni for the awesome art work!!! Here is her page, go love it lol http://ranyani-arts.tumblr.com

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Maryland Annapolis**  
  
He wasn’t sure what woke him. He opened his eyes slowly, the only light in the room was the faint red glare from the alarm clock on the nightstand. He sat up slowly, unable to shake the uneasy feeling he had crawling up his spine. He could just make out the sound of someone walking downstairs through his husband’s snoring next to him. He slipped from the bed carefully and crouched down to dislodge and retrieve his Beretta 92 then stopped all movements as his husband turned over towards him, reaching for him in his sleep and buried his face in between their pillows. He smiled at his sleeping love. The man was like an octopus when it came to cuddling.  
  
The faint sound of a door opening downstairs snapped his attention back. Eyes wide and already suited to the darkness of the room, on stealthy feet he quickly left the bedroom and started down the hall. He looked in on his four year old down the hall. He was sleeping just as soundly as his father. He continued towards the staircase and softly inched his way down the stairs, gun at the ready. He kept to the shadows, back to the wall but careful not to touch or disrupt the many family pictures that tastefully decorated the wall. Once he reached the bottom step, he stayed still and waited.  
  
He took a breath, one, two, three.  
  
The creaking sound made him move towards the basement door that was at the end of the hall before the kitchen. There was only one thing that made that sound in the house and that was the second to last step of the stairs in the basement. Someone was in his house, in his basement. He reached out to open the door but waited a beat. His husband’s loud snore sounded from upstairs and he used it to muffle the sound of the door opening.  
  
He eased himself inside, tip toeing down the stairs, knowing which one would squeak, skipping over them silently. He could make out a man standing by the pool table with his back to him. As he reached the landing, he stopped all movements as the intruder turned on the overhead Jack Daniels’ stained glass lamp above the maroon pool table.  
  
He lifted his weapon and clocked it, the only sound in the otherwise deafeningly quiet basement. His electric blue eyes sharp and intense watching the intruder lift his head and slowly turned to the side.  
  
“Nice to see you haven’t lost your touch Cassie”  
  
Castiel’s eyes went wide with shock as he placed the safety back on the Beretta. “Michael?”  
  
The ‘intruder’ turned around and smiled brightly at him. “The one and only”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. Apparently, his ex-husband hadn’t lost any of his self-assuredness in the last eight years. “What the hell are you doing here!?” He hissed in a hushed tone as he glanced upwards. His current husband and their son were upstairs sleeping.  
  
Michael’s hazel eyes traveled over Castiel’s form and couldn’t help the genuine smile that graced his face. Seeing the retired C.I.A. agent, his ex-husband and ex-partner, standing before him with a tired glare, dressed in powder blue flannel pajamas with cats all over them, his dark chocolate hair sticking up in all angles with his feet bare, Michael couldn’t help but miss him and his deadly adorableness. The last time he had the pleasure of seeing him was about eight years ago when they had finalized their divorce. Castiel had then transferred to another department and then six months later, Castiel had abruptly took his retirement from the C.I.A..  
  
Castiel watched the oats blond lean back against the pool table. “Michael” He growled. His ex looked a bit worn. Dressed in dark jeans and black hanley, Castiel could see the two guns he always kept on his person, meaning Michael was still an active agent.  
  
“I just wanted to drop in. See if you are sick of your boring snooze fest married life with a blue collar man and come back to the agency” The man admitted with a sly smirk.  
  
“I’m very happy in my life with Dean, so you can leave now” Castiel informed him, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Ah yes, Dean. The Dentist. He’s so plain, I bet he eats his eggs turned over easy and his idea of a vacation is camping.” Michael snorted. “I bet sex in only missionary and in bed”  
  
Castiel glared at him. He knew Michael was trying to get a rise out of him and he was highly tempted to do so. “Michael” He warned. This showing up in the middle of the night after so many years did make him wonder. “Why are you really here?”  
  
Before the daisy blonde could answer, the sound of loud snoring radiated throughout the house. Castiel couldn’t help his slight smirk as he watched Michael’s hazel eyes go wide and his face turn into irritation.  
  
Castiel could just picture his husband who was now most likely on his back with his mouth open. Dean would then turn over in five, four, three, two, - and the snoring abruptly stopped with a gasped in breath. Dean had just turned over. Castiel just hoped his hubby wouldn’t wake up.  
  
“How can you sleep through that?” Michael demanded as he lifted himself up to sit on the edge of the pool table.  
  
Castiel snorted. “Easily” He replied, getting a questioning brow from Michael. Castiel sighed, he refused to indulge him. Michael didn’t need to know that Dean fucked him senseless every night till he passed out.  
  
// _”Dean...” Castiel’s voice sounded completely wrecked as his lover’s name came out like a punched out squeak. Castiel grasped at his husband’s broad shoulders, running his blunt nails down his freckled covered back. Dean growled in his ear, nipping at his sensitive skin just below it as Dean’s hips slammed into him, repeatedly making his insides light up with pure raw pleasure at every twist of his hips._  
  
_Castiel had a hard time staying quiet and he was sure his husband got off on that fact but they couldn’t wake up their young son, Hunter. Dean claimed his lips hungrily, licking into his mouth filthy and dominating. Dean knew how to read his body, feeling him close and he lifted Castiel’s hips, wrapping his legs higher around his hips as he sank in deeper, rolling his hips just so, swallowing Castiel’s scream from his release as he came between them._ //  
  
  
"So how did Dean take it when you told him you were married before?" Michael questioned. He missed his ex and getting him riled up and get some information out of him, would at least make Michael feel better about his ex-husband’s happiness. If not to at least know what was going on with him.  
  
Castiel made his way over towards to sofa, running his hand over the head rest gently. This was Dean’s favorite seat. "He took it well" He replied as he set his cerulean blue eyes on the blonde.  
  
// _Dean’s emerald green eyes held a fleck of sadness in them which he quickly dismissed and smiled at Castiel. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that someone else saw what I see” Castiel hadn’t been able to keep the blush from his cheeks. They had barely been together for two months when he volunteered the information._  
  
_“I’m nothing special Dean, I-” Castiel had tried to deflected the compliment. Having someone as sweet and loving as Dean, direct so much affection towards him with his fern green eyes, made him tremble at the intensity. He wasn’t sure how to feel to have such a heated gaze aimed at him like that._  
  
_“You’re special to me. You’re all I think about.” Dean had started, having taken a step towards the smaller man and was now caressing his blushing left cheek. “I won’t make his mistake and lose you” Castiel had been momentarily stun with how strong and filled with promise Dean’s voice carried them. Then Dean was kissing him and Castiel melted against him._ //  
  
  
Michael snorted and smiled. "You know you and I had more fun."  
  
Castiel leaned against the sofa, his gun casually at his side. "Why are you here again?” He didn’t feel like bothering to tell Michael that their short three years of marriage had been more out of convenience than anything else. Sex hadn’t been bad, but it had always, if not almost been quick and during work. They had barely even ever been ‘home’ which had been a small apartment neither barely ever saw. Work was all there was. Tracking down perps, solving cases, car chases and the occasional gun fight, their ‘marriage’ had come second to work. Having a quickie up against the wall while on a stakeout wasn’t exactly romantic after the tenth time.  
  
“After our divorce and your transfer from Intelligence to DCI Analytic Support Team, which you could imagine my reaction when I walked in one day and your desk was cleaned out, only for a few short months later to hear about your sudden ‘retirement’ from the Agency. You can understand why I opt for checking in on you” Michael told him, as he absently rubbed the handle of his favorite fixed blade karambit. Castiel had given it to him. Michael always played with it when he was uncomfortable if not irritated during a situation.  
  
“And you’ve waited eight years to do so?” Castiel questioned, his left brow extended. Dean’s snore sounded through the house again and Michael noticed Castiel’s small, fond smile that crossed his lips as he listened to the Dentist’s loud snoring.  
  
“Did your retirement have anything to do with Mr.Sleeps like the dead?” Michael demanded, trying his best to keep his eyes from roaming over Castiel’s pajamas clad form, and failing.  
  
“Some of it, yes” Castiel admitted.  
  
// _Castiel was in the frozen section of the supermarket. The endless rows of TV Dinners such as ‘Hungry Man’ and ‘Banquet’ dominated the refrigerated shelves. He sighed, none appealed to him, yet he had to eat._  
  
_“I guess we are in the same boat”_  
  
_Castiel turn to his right to find a ridiculously attractive man who was looking at the TV Dinners like they had insulted him personally. His breath caught in his throat when the stranger laid his emerald green eyes on him. Castiel couldn’t look away and was momentarily frozen to the spot as the man turned to face him fully. Light freckles were splashed over his nose and cheeks. His skin was slightly tanned and he had light brown, almost blonde hair which was cut short while spiked on top. He was tall, taller then Castiel, with broad shoulders and had the body of someone that saw the inside of a gym regularly yet was lean._  
  
_“You know, if you’re available, I’d really like to take you out to dinner. Frozen TV Dinner by myself sounds bad but the thought of a gorgeous blue eyed beauty like you eating one alone is completely unacceptable.” The handsome man drawled out in a southern brawl that caressed Castiel in the best of ways, like his words were physical limbs that touched him. When the man smiled, Castiel felt his cheeks heat. The smile reminded him of a wolf, all white and sharp canines._  
  
_“I’d like that” Castiel had finally found his voice._  
  
_“Dean Winchester”_  
  
_“Castiel Novak”_ //  
  
  
The relationship had taken off right away. Three months in, Castiel had decided to take his retirement. He couldn’t tell Dean what he did for a living and the job had lost its appeal.  
  
There had been a fierce electricity between him and Dean. It was hot and passionate and had consumed Castiel like nothing else, leaving him in a daze and completely at Dean’s mercy. For the last eight years, that savage and primal love between them had never fizzled. If anything, especially after the surprise of their son, it had only intensified. Dean could be rough and dominate yet loving and gentle and Castiel could never have enough. He was like a drug.  
  
“I had thought as much. How long were you dating before he popped the question?” Michael asked, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.  
  
“Michael”  
  
“We were friends once, I want to hear about your life” The lemon blond offered.  
  
“My boring mundane life?” Castiel mused, he really wasn’t sure why or what Michael wanted to learn with these questions. Especially when he knew Castiel wouldn’t give him any actual details, not to mention, the order of the questions were all over the place.  
  
“Humor me”  
  
“Six months” Castiel told him as he made his way over the bar to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge. All the actual liquor were on high shelves and locked under key. Neither Dean or he wanted to chance their son getting into it.  
  
// _Castiel slowly came to as the buzzing sound of his cell phone vibrated on the nightstand next to him. He opened his eyes, seeing the light ray of sunshine peeking into Dean’s bedroom window. He loved staying over his lover’s apartment. It was neat and smelled strongly of Dean’s natural oak and leather scent that made him feel safe, like home. Dean had even given him his own nightstand and side of the closet, along with the second large drawer on the massive walnut colored dresser._  
  
_He sat up completely as the buzzing repeated and reached over to grab his phone._  
  
_“Hello?” He looked towards the open bedroom door and was sad to find the apartment empty besides himself. His lover was most likely already at his practice._  
  
_“Hey Sweetheart” Dean greeted._  
  
_Castiel smiled into the phone, the endearment went straight to his heart every time Dean addressed him with it. “Hello Dean”_  
  
_“Do you like my surprise? Or are you not fully awake yet?” Dean teased._  
  
_Castiel quickly looked around him and to his left, on the bed, placed on a tray were delicious looking strawberries and a chilled bottle of champagne. Castiel suddenly panicked. Was today an important day? Had he forgotten something that was so significant that his boyfriend surprised him with this sweet gesture?_  
  
_Castiel reach for the tray with his left hand only for his heart to stop. He gasped as he looked at his hand as tears filled his eyes. The tiny squeak he let out made his lover take in a breath over the phone._  


  
_“Will you-” Dean’s voice suddenly sounded much closer then on the phone and Castiel looked up to see Dean walking into the bedroom, dressed only in his black sleeping pants and his cell phone still against his ear. “- marry me?”_

 _Castiel dropped his cell phone and rose to his knees to meet Dean at the foot of the bed and kissed him desperately. “Yes” He repeated over and over as Dean smiled into their kiss._ //

  


Michael snorted. “What kind of honeymoon did the Dentist spew out? Couldn’t be as great as ours in Aix-en-Provence, France”

“We went camping” Castiel informed him as he looked over at the far wall behind Michael which held an array of pictures of his family; Dean and their son Hunter.

// _Dean had made sure their week long honeymoon into a camping trip. After two days of making love under the stars and in the river creek, on this particular night Dean had laid out their sleeping bags, blankets and pillows into a makeshift bed. He pulled Castiel against him as they snuggled into each other’s warmth, looking up at the star studded night sky. It was incredible._

_Dean was repeatedly looking at his watch and just as Castiel was about to ask what he was up to, Dean pointed upwards with a bright smile on his face and Castiel followed his gaze. His new husband hadn’t told him about this surprise. A breathtaking phenomena was taking place before them, a meteor shower painted the sky, making both gasp out of pure awe of nature’s wonders._

_Dean had planned this, he made sure they shared this together and Castiel couldn’t stop his tears._

_“I love you” He whispered against his lover’s neck._

_“I love you too Sweetheart”_ //  
  
  
“How boring, I hope you didn’t get too many bug bites” Michael jabbed.  
  
“It was wonderful” Castiel said absently. His thoughts on that beautiful night.  
  
Michael looked around the meticulously refinished basement. “How long ago did you by this house?”  
  
“Almost six years now” Castiel started, his cerulean blue eyes were still slowly looking over the many pictures while Michael’s hazel gaze roamed over him.  
  
// _”Dean please tell me what’s going on” Castiel growled. His husband had placed him into the car, secured a blindfold firmly over his eyes and refused to tell him the nature of this impromptu ‘kidnapping’._  
  
_“Almost there Sweetheart, I promise you’ll like it. Actually I hope you’ll love it” The excitement and optimism in Dean’s voice made Castiel smirk. He was very curious as to what his handsome lover had in store for him._  
  
_Soon enough the car stopped and Dean warned him not to dare peek. Castiel playfully pouted and listened as Dean exited the car and then his own door was pulled open and Dean was helping him out of the car._  
  
_Dean positioned him just so, having Castiel lean back into his arms, back to his chest. Then the veil was removed from Castiel’s eyes and he gasp, covering his mouth with his hands in shock._  
  
_“Do you like it?” Dean asked._  
  


  
_“This is- this is ours?” Castiel asked as he spun around in his husband’s arms._

_“Only if you like it. I can just withdraw my bid if you don’t”_

_"Of course I love it! Dean-” Castiel had no words, he could only pull the tall man in for a searing kiss. “Can we go inside?”_

_“Yeah, I have the key” Dean stated with a smile._

_“You will fuck me in every room” Castiel ordered, sky blue eyes dark and filled with lust._

_Dean growled against him, wrapping him tightly in his arms, letting his hands grope Castiel demandingly. “I love when you're bossy”_

_They hadn’t wasted any time getting into the house and as soon as they closed the door behind them, they pulled at each other’s clothes, the need to touch skin bordering desperate. Dean pulled his shirt off and spun Castiel to face the main wall in the grand empty living room and practically yanked his pants and briefs down and off of him, shoes and all. Castiel was shaking in anticipated want. His moan echoed against the wood floors and bare walls as Dean spread his cheeks and licked him open, swirling his tongue around his pretty pink rim and pushed inside, lapping and sucking, fucking him with his tongue. Castiel’s panting cries music to his ears that ran straight to Dean’s cock._

_Castiel reached back and took a firm grip of Dean’s spiked hair and arched his back as he rode his husband’s talented mouth. “Dean!”_

_Dean growled against him, face buried between his cheeks, plunging his tongue inside his lover. “Dean! Nngg…. I wanna cum... on your cock….oh….” Castiel managed, he was drooling and he couldn’t help it as Dean slid in two fingers into him, crooking his fingers, vibrating them against Castiel’s bundle of nerves that had him screaming, spreading his legs wider and shivering. “Please!”_

_Dean retreated his fingers and Castiel turn to him on wobbly legs, looking completely debunked. “Come here Sweetheart.” Dean pulled him onto his lap and Castiel carefully slid down his cock. His head flew back, mouth in pleasure filled ‘O’ as he quickly bottomed out. “Fuck Cas” Dean moaned against his husband’s neck as Castiel started a hard and slow pace, swirling his hips in deep circle eights, making them both wild. He pulled Dean’s face in for passionate open mouth kisses that was all tongue as they moaned against each other._

_They were baptizing their new house._ //

 

Michael slid off the pool table as Dean’s loud snore sounded a bit extra loud for a few moments before it quieted down to the lulling purr it's been for the past few minutes.

Castiel turned to look at his ex and hadn’t been expected the sudden sadness that reflected in the hazel eyes. “Cassie, I have to ask. Did you… Did you know you could…” Michael let the question hang between them.

Castiel shook his head slightly. “No. I didn’t know I was a carrier, not until I actually got pregnant with Hunter.” One in every three men were carriers, had the gift of bringing life into the world. It had certainly been a surprise to him and Dean. A miracle really. He had been terrified.

// _He felt horrible. Castiel couldn’t shake this cold or maybe it was the stomach flu because he was vomiting every day and at random times and constantly nauseous for the last two weeks. He felt swollen and exhausted if not downright gross from all the heaving._  
  
_Dean had been patient. His husband had wanted to take him to the doctor right away, yet Castiel had insisted it would pass. However after two full weeks of watching helplessly as he basically camped out on their bathroom floor, Dean wouldn’t hear anymore excuses and brought him to the doctors. He was worried and wanted Castiel to be ok. Reluctantly, Castiel was ushered into the car and then brought to a referred doctor with minimal fuss._  
  
_The doctor looked him over, then requested a urine test and a blood sample. When the nurse walked in with Castiel’s urine test and placed it on the counter, Castiel couldn’t help the slight uneasiness. There was just something off putting about having your pee in a clear little plastic cup for all to see._  
  
_Dean was rubbing his shoulders gently, grounding and soothing. Castiel leaned back against him instinctively as Dean kissed his temple._  
  
_“From your symptoms and your lack of a fever-” The doctor had started as he dotted on gloves and then opened a small package the nurse had handed him. “-I have a strong belief-” He pause, dipping a plastic like stick into his urine cup. Castiel felt nauseous watching the doctor who was now counting, looking at his watch. Minutes ticked by and Dean cleared his throat impatiently. “Ha!” The doctor exclaimed as he turned towards the worried couple with a bright smile. “Congratulations, you are pregnant”_  
  
_Castiel’s stomach dropped and his heart raced to his throat, choking him. He was pregnant? He was a carrier? He looked down at his stomach, which was obviously swollen a bit and couldn’t help but place his shaking hands over it, caressing gently as he went. He had a life growing inside of him._  
  
_“Now the blood work will be able to tell us around how far along you are but from the examination I would say you are about twelve weeks.” The doctor informed them before excusing himself and left the room._  
  
_Dean still hadn’t said anything and panic surged Castiel. He looked up to find his husband staring at his stomach with an unreadable expression. “I didn’t know… I didn’t know I was a carrier Dean… I’m sorry.” Castiel had started as tears ran to his eyes. Dean’s lack of reaction was squeezing his heart painfully as fear of rejection grip Castiel tightly._  
  
_“You’re sorry?” Dean said, voice barely a whisper, yet his face hadn’t changed and his gaze hadn’t wavered from his stomach, making Castiel wrap his arms around himself protectively. He had never seen Dean like this in their three years together, emotionless and cold. It scared him._  
  
_“We never talked about kids, I didn’t know it was an option. Dean please say something” His voice broke as he pleaded. He couldn’t read his husband and he didn’t want to lose him. Male carriers were fairly common but not everyone was accepting of the abnormality. The mutation had started with the generation before them and was still considered unnatural if not downright wrong by many._  
  
_Dean moved so fast, Castiel had barely been able to register what was happening. Dean had cupped his face possessively and kissed him deeply. Castiel responded eagerly, fisting his hands into Dean’s white dress shirt as his husband devoured his mouth. When the urgency calmed, Dean leaned his forehead against his. “We made a life from our love” Dean whispered, his voice shaking, filled with emotions._  
  
_It took a moment for Castiel to realize Dean was crying out of joy and he buried himself in his husband’s arms. They were going to have a baby._ //  
  
  


Michael nodded his understanding. “What did you name him or her?” He asked gently.

Castiel leaned against the bar. “We have a son. Hunter”

Michael snorted. “You used to hunt down criminals and now you name your son ‘Hunter’. How fitting.”

“Actually, Dean is the one that named him.” Castiel clarified. He did see the irony Michael pointed out. However Dean had no idea he used to be in the C.I.A. hunting down evil men and women that enjoyed killing and extorting innocent victims. There had only been one case he had never been able to close before his retirement. It had bothered him for a long time until Dean and Hunter took over what was truly important in his life, his family. They meant everything to him.

The old case he and Michael had worked relentlessly for six years to capture what they were sure was just one men, had constantly slipped through their fingers. They had never been able to even get close enough to get a clear picture or feature and much less an actual name. The countless murders left in his wake with his signature was always the same. No evidence, no witnesses, nothing. The C.I.A. and the F.B.I. had dubbed the unsub ‘The Demon’.

“I guess I’m just surprised and had to see you for myself. Living this tedious and repetitive domestic life. You used to be an adrenaline junky, loving the high of traveling all over the world, unrelenting, unceasing and ever so persistent in tracking down criminals to stop them at all costs. Always so fiercely independent, even during our marriage” Michael reminded him as he came to stand in front of him, keeping a safe distance. Michael knew damn well Castiel could and would lay him out if he overstepped his bounds.

“People change, my adrenaline high as you call it is now taking care of my rapidly growing son and cater to my husband. I love being able to be a stay at home Mama and being taken care of for once. Its nice to give someone else control and be able to relax and not worry about anything but my daily 'mundane' routine, like feeding my family, playing with my son, teaching him things and cleaning the house while someone else pays the bills. Dean works very hard and we want for nothing and it's a great feeling being so well taken care of.” It was the most Castiel had voiced since Michael had broken into his house. Dean’s snore sounded still, reminding him he was tired and wanted to be in bed with his husband instead of talking to his ex who he still had no clear idea as to why he was even in his house in the first place. His irritation was showing and he knew it by the way Michael took a step backwards to leave more room between them. Michael was still the only person in his life that could grate on his nerves in mere minutes yet he could deal with five hours of grueling interrogation without a hitch.

“Do you still have your own bank account or does Lord of the Snores know all and you have a joined account?” Michael demanded, his voice suddenly firm and prodding. Castiel squinted his eyes at him, watching him curiously as Michael started to pace the length of the pool table slowly, hands still playing with the knife.

“You know damn well it's the only thing I can never tell him.” Castiel growled. As a retired C.I.A., he was forbidden from ever disclosing he was ever part of the Agency to Dean or to anyone for that matter as a form of security. Not only for himself but for them as well.

“Then what did you tell him. You have a pension that gets directly deposited into your account, which I’m guessing you still have.” The way Michael looked up at him then made Castiel wonder if Michael had actually been sent to check up on him by the Agency. Castiel had never broken protocols in all eight years he had been in the C.I.A. and he would never ever put Dean or Hunter’s lives in danger by telling them the one thing he couldn’t. It was in his past, it didn’t matter to him anymore and it had never even been a possibility for him to tell Dean.

It was his only secret.

“Dean and I have a joint account and we each have personal ones as well. He thinks my pension is from the government, from working as a document analyst.” Castiel stated. If Michael was really here to check on him, he had nothing to hide. The C.I.A. could easily look into his life if it was truly necessary to ensure safety of all involved.

Michael nodded then, looking satisfied with his answer. “I should go. It was nice seeing you. You really do look, happy”

Castiel was taken aback by the genuine warmth from Michael. He was a jealous man by nature and Castiel knew him voicing those words had been difficult. “Thank you. I hope you are too” He and Michael may not have worked out but he did wish the man happiness.

Michael started towards the stairs as Dean’s snores vibrated through the house in a veil of sleep. “Oh, I thought you would like to know, ‘The Demon’ has dropped off the face of the earth. Never found him and all activities revolving around him just ceased.”

Castiel moved towards him. “Is this resent? Maybe someone finally took him out?” He had made himself close off this part of his life. It wasn’t his life anymore, yet ‘The Demon’ had been the only one of his cases that remained unsolved and he couldn’t lie to himself. He would randomly think about it, but very rarely.

“A few years now. I’d like to think someone finally did him in yes.” Michael informed him as he resumed on stealth feet up the stairs with Castiel in tow.

They reached the large kitchen quietly as Dean’s snoring continued to sound from upstairs. “Take care Cassie” The blond Agent whispered as he opened the door to the backyard only for Castiel to grab his arm firmly, stopping him.

“I never want to see you again Michael. That part of my life has been over for a long time” Castiel instructed him, his tone unyielding and strong.  
Michael nodded once and then was gone.

Castiel locked the door behind him, glaring at the locks he would now have to change since Michael had been able to pick the lock. Between them, Michael had never been very good at picking locks and if he had able to work this one, Castiel had to change it asap. He was a bit angry with himself for being so lax in his life now that the locks on the house had never even been a though.

Chastising himself mentally, he climbed the stairs and peeked into his son’s bedroom. Hunter was sound asleep, dressed in his little dinosaur pajamas as he held on to his favorite yellow blanky he dragged everywhere with him. The covers were piled on the floor and he was laid out like a starfish on his back. Castiel smiled at his baby, growing so quickly already. Hunter had his dark chocolate waves and his pouty pink lips. The rest of his little one was all Dean. Jade green eyes, straight nose and endless freckles all over his tiny body.

Dean’s snore sounded particularly loud which reminded Castiel were he needed to be. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but his husband always got up ridiculously early to start his morning before work. He tiptoed back into their bedroom and had to stifle his laugh. Dean was laid out exactly the same way as Hunter. Starfish in the middle of the bed with the covers shoved over towards Castiel’s side. His broad chest bare and his forest green sleeping pants hung ever so low on his hips, teasing Castiel with the light blond hairs that trailed from his navel and disappeared into the sleeping pants.

Castiel quickly returned his weapon to its secret place before he eased himself into bed and moved close to Dean. It didn’t take long for his husband to turn to his side and wrap his arms around him in a possessive octopus cuddle. Castiel smirked and kissed Dean on his chest where his lips landed and settled to sleep when the most annoying sound ever invented by man went off.

Dean’s alarm was blaring, meaning it was 5am. Castiel groaned as he buried his face against Dean’s warmth as his husband stirred awake. Dean flexed his arms around him tightly as he kissed Castiel’s forehead before turning off the obnoxious sound. Gently, Dean untangled himself from his lover, clearly thinking he was asleep. He carefully got up from the bed and started his morning while Castiel smirked into his pillow. He stayed quiet, content as he listened to his husband of seven years humming Led Zeppelin to himself as he showered.

The sound of Dean’s deep voice mixed in with the calming of the water lulled Castiel to sleep.

**##**

Michael had stayed parked across the street from Castiel’s home. Seeing him in person again had stirred old emotions he had thought had long since dissipated. His ex was clearly happy in his new life with the snoring Dentist and their son. Michael had honestly never pictured Castiel to be the type of man that would ever be a stay at home Mama. It was a bit hard to when he had seen Castiel fight ruthlessly in hand to hand combats and took down criminals shooting at him with one skillfully aimed shot. He’d seen Castiel dig for information and handle informants with poise tact he could never ever phantom to be able to mirror. The contrast was a bit numbing.

The hues of the sun’s raising rays started to brighten the sky in yellows blending into light blues. Michael looked at his watch. 5:41am. He had been sitting in his car for almost an hour after walking away from Castiel. He started his vehicle and was about to pull away as the front door of Castiel’s house swung open.

He laid eyes on Dr. Dean Winchester, DDS. who had his own practice downtown Annapolis. Michael watched his ex’s husband, dressed in a dark navy suit with a pinstriped white and blue dress shirt with a tie as navy as his suit. Briefcase in hand, dark blond hair spiked and perfect as he made his way to the shiny black classic vintage 1967 Chevrolet Impala that sat in the driveway next to a dark metallic blue 2013 Buick Enclave.

Michael glared at him. Everything in him told him something was off about Dr. Winchester. The Agent pulled into the street and headed to the hotel he was staying at where his partner Hester waited.

**##**

Hester’s golden blonde hair draped over her shoulders as she typed away on her laptop as Michael walked into the room.  
  
“So?” The woman questioned, her features hard and suspicious.

Michael came to sit in the chair across from her on the small table that overlooked the bay. It was peaceful and calming, Michael hated it. “He has no clue”

“With all the talk between the Agents about him having an uncanny ability in finding and taking care of criminals, I’m a bit disappointed.” Hester murmured. She had been assigned to Michael as Castiel’s replacement when his ex asked for the transfer. Castiel had left behind a flawless record and many stories about his eight years long career. Hester had been eager to prove herself and tried to follow the example Castiel had left behind that had enthusiastically been held onto by new, up and coming Agents that wanted to follow in the footsteps of greatly regarded Agents.

“I think it's because he’s too close. If he was looking at this from an outsider's view, he would agree there are just too many coincidences.” Michael stated as he wiped his face with his right hand.

“Look, I understand that we are here unofficially because the Agency doesn’t want to waste resources on a seven year old cold case, but something is just ‘off’. From everything you told me, and all of the intel we have gathered, either ‘The Demon’ is actually dead, or he went incognito. The timeline around Novak, not to mention the circumstances, is a bit hard to look at it as chance or a fluke.” Hester growled as she closed the laptop, watching Michael take out his pet knife and twiddle with it.

“I know” Michael replied, his jaw flexing in annoyance. Their theory was that the good Dentist, Dean Winchester was in fact ‘The Demon’. He knew how crazy it sounded and when he had gone to see Castiel he had planned on telling him his thoughts, ready to point out the small, if not vague inklings of the possibility.

He and Castiel had been after ‘The Demon’ for the better part of six years, married the last three. Never catching even the slightest break in capturing him. They never found DNA, never caught a glimpse of the unsub on film or video, no one ever took claim except for The Demon’s calling card that was left next to everybody he ever executed.  


  
The Demon’s wrath had continued during Castiel’s transfer, all the way till he officially took his early retirement. Then suddenly, there was nothing. At first Michael had thought maybe the savage bastard had taken a vacation from his blood lust. A month went by, then six months, then a year and then seven years had firmly passed and nothing. Michael had heard about Castiel’s engagement years before and _something_ , a gut feeling, had urged him to go back over the time frame and a chill had gone down his spine.

The Demon hadn’t stopped his rampage after Castiel’s transfer but the body count had drastically lowered. Then Castiel’s retirement went through and no one ever heard from The Demon again. Had the Demon watched his ex all this time? Had the sadistic son of a bitch played a cat and mouse game with Castiel and Michael had just been along for the ride?

Michael had looked into Dean Winchester as soon as he had found out Castiel’s fiancee’s name. Born and raised in Dallas TX. Winchester had attended Lakewood Elementary, Highland Park Middle, Early College High School and finally Texas A&M University Baylor College of Dentistry. Winchester had also passed the international Dental License and had gone into ‘Doctors Without Borders’ for six years which had allowed him to travel all over the world, unrestricted.

Six years. Same six years Michael and Castiel had chase The Demon. Then Castiel retired, seven years now. Seven years of nothing from The Demon, but Dean Winchester opened shop in Annapolis and married Castiel. Seven years.

It had to be a cruel joke. How the hell could he make Castiel understand? See that right in front of him, the man he married and loves, the father of his child for christ sake was the same bloodthirsty psychopath they had been chasing.

Castiel had admitted Dean knew everything about him EXCEPT that he had been C.I.A. He wouldn’t go against protocol and tell his ‘civilian’ husband about his old life with the Agency. Michael was sure Castiel thought he was protecting Dean by not telling him, which is basically what the Agency drilled into them. Secrecy was what made the C.I.A. the beast it was when it came to intelligence and protecting the United States at all costs.

“If we are going to get this monster, we have to be careful. Minimize the body count so we won’t be too harshly reprimanded by the Agency. Handing them ‘The Demon’ should warrant some commendations. The only way I see this going smoothly is with the element of surprise. We need Novak in on this” Hester pressed.

"I have to tell Cassie, there's just too many coincidences and I don't believe in those. Neither does Castiel" Michael stated as he and Hester looked out over the bay.

"You're right, Sweetheart doesn't believe in coincidences.” A new voice interrupted, southern drawl deep and smooth.

Michael’s blood ran cold as Hester seemed frozen in her seat, eyes wide and glazed over.

“And I believe he clearly told you he never wanted to see you again right before you walked out of my kitchen door.” In one motion, Michael stood and spun around as he skillfully threw his karambit aimed right for the intruder’s heart.

Hester turned just in time to see Dean Winchester catch the flying knife with expert ease. His black gloved hand held the weapon like it was molded to him. “I always liked this little knife of yours. Cas gave it to you in London if I remember correctly”

Michael felt numb. He had been right. His worse thoughts were real. Dean Winchester was ‘The Demon’ and had been stalking Castiel from the beginning. “You’re Demon” Was all he could manage. He had faced countless criminals yet having Demon in front of him and knowing the man laid every night with Castiel, had a child with Castiel… Michael was going to be sick, everything in him felt wrong.

“Mmhm” Dean replied as he secured the knife at his waist and took out a glock 19 and then screwed on a suppressor. “I can’t have you disturb our nice life. Castiel is very happy, I make sure my love has everything he desires. We even started to try for another baby. I’d like a girl with Castiel’s big blue eyes”

“You’re psychotic” Michael growled as he watched Dean aim the silencer at him and Hester.

“I’m a good husband to my Sweetheart and part of my duties as head of the household is to take care of him and our son. Protect them and of course, I’m the one that takes out the trash” Michael and Hester never had a chance. Dean shot them both right between the eyes before they could blink.

**##**

“Sweetheart?”  
  
“In the kitchen” Castiel called back as his husband's voice boomed throughout the house.

Dean walked into the kitchen, finding Castiel happily feeding their four year old while roasting a chicken in the oven.

“How was your day?” Castiel asked, giving Dean a bright smile as the taller man came and wrapped his arms around him before claiming his lips in a heated kiss. Castiel moaned as he rendered him to goo, devouring his mouth. Castiel arched into him, hands sliding into Dean’s short hair as they nipped at each other’s lips.

“Better now” Dean growled against his lover’s plush pink lips, swollen from his kiss.

Castiel gave him a dazzling smile and Dean swore once more, that he would never let anything or anyone, come between him and his beautiful Castiel.

 

**End**


End file.
